


Lose Control

by redsandman99



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsandman99/pseuds/redsandman99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman's grip is getting more and more lost when it comes to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

It had happened again. Roman hadn't meant it to. He had meant to have an actual sleep filled night for once. Seth was spending the night with Randy, giving the poor bastard hope that there was something more between them than sex. Dean had taken almost immediately after the show, looking to party with Renee and Dolph because he was what Roman liked to call an alcoholic and could barely go a night without some sort of drunken antics. Roman had tried to just sleep but thoughts of Dean dominated his brain. His stupid smug smirk, those stupid dimples that made him look so boyish and adorable, his stupid mop of light brown hair that was always in his eyes. Even when he cut it he left the bangs so they could mask those stupid perfect blue eyes of his. There was the stupid way he was always dancing, the stupid damn twitching and now he was ranting inside his own head like the stupid way Dean did when he got pissed...dear fucking christ he needed help. He needed to stop. It was one thing to be friends with Dean but another thing entirely to jump into anything deeper with the very unstable man. Very few people did. He was volatile even on his best days. A ticking time bomb that would probably one day take everyone in the company down with him. Yet Roman was starting to realize he had never wanted anyone more.

Roman growled and tried laying in yet another position. This fight was becoming more and more futile. His brain wouldn't shut up and now his body was starting in on him as well. He groaned and slid his hand down his boxers. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock but it only took a couple of strokes to realize self-service wasn't going to be good enough tonight. He needed the real thing. Muttering curses under his breath he rolled off the bed and threw his clothes on. He almost walked out the door without his shoes and the key. "Damn it." He went back and retrieved both. Now he was good. He left the room and headed for the club right across the street. It was a new place that had just opened and the proximity of the booze guaranteed everyone was going to congregate there for the night.

The music blaring from the speakers had his temples throbbing the moment he walked into the building. Red, green and blue strobe lights flashed and he had no idea how anyone was supposed to see anyone in this place. He walked towards the bar to see if Dean was there. He wasn't. He did see Nikki, Nattie, Dave, Cena and Emma but he didn't approach them. He didn't want to get pulled into joining them or have them know he was looking for Dean. Not when he could feel his own desperation rolling off him in waves. He just kept looking around on his own, eventually spotting Dean over by the DJ booth. He was still with Renee and Dolph, though now they had Wade, Cody and Paige with them too. The newest addition to the divas division looked positively smitten with Dean. And it was hard to blame her, especially when he was turning up the charm. He was a shameless flirt when he was sober, so adding alcohol to the mix just made it even worse. Roman watched them for a moment, jealousy burning up inside him. It was stupid of him considering they weren't exclusive but he couldn't help it. Much like he had of his body and his plans for the night, he had lost control of his emotions. He started heading over there, almost afraid of what he would end up saying or doing. Paige was a sweet girl he didn't need to be a dick to her.

Dean knew Roman was watching him long before he started stomping his way over. He didn't know why he knew. It just was one of those things that happened. The hair on the back of his neck would stand on in and his skin would start to tingle. The moment he felt it starting he had intentionally amped up his flirting. Renee had rolled her eyes at him since she knew why he was doing it. The others had been completely oblivious, Paige most of all. Renee was going to kick his ass later for leading her on but he couldn't help it. For his own amusement and because if he was already going to be in trouble with Roman and Renee he might as well run with it, he took Paige's hand and kissed it before taking his leave. Lips turned into a smirk as his full attention zeroed in on Roman. The larger man looked pissed as hell. His strong jaw was clenched tightly much like his fists, his long black hair fluffy and falling all over the place. Roman came in here chasing after him without brushing his prized mane. The fact tickled Dean greatly and he began to laugh. Stick in the mud Roman had literally come out of bed to chase him down. He had known the Samoan was starting to have it real bad for him but this was a gift he hadn't expected to fall into his lap.

"Hey Ro Ro." Dean not only deliberately used the nickname Roman hated with a passion but fully pressed himself against him. He wasn't much for any type of PDA unless one counted his flirting but the moan that Roman wasn't able to suppress made any looks he got or pictures that could come out of that exchange more than worth it. "What are you doing here?" He pushed his groin harder against Roman's, his hand reaching up to touch his handsome face. "I thought you were tired." He brushed his thumb over Roman's bottom lip. "What happened to being too tired to hang out with me?" He brushed his thumb over Roman's lip again, adding a little more pressure this time. "Couldn't you sleep?"

Roman wanted to kill him. He really did. He wanted to just wrap his hand around the asshole's throat and squeeze. But he knew he couldn't. He had enough self-control left to not do that. Instead he took Dean's thumb in his mouth and bit down, smirking at the hiss that left Dean's mouth. Dean had a whole thing with pain. He got all turned on whether he was inflicting it or feeling it. It wasn't really Roman's thing; Seth was the one who could really roll with him on that. But tonight Roman felt a little differently. Irritation, anger and desire all mixed together and made him bite down again, even harder this time. Dean took in a sharp breath and blue eyes clouded over with lust. It looked like he was about to say something but the words died at his lips.

"What's wrong Dean?" Now it was Roman's turn to smirk. To be the smug asshole and make Dean want to strangle him. "Cat got your tongue?"

Blue eyes blazed and they just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Unspoken things flowed between them and without saying another word they were on the move. Large hands found each other, fingers clasping together as they made their way through the crowded club. Roman got them to the exit and the rush of wind that met them felt good. They sprinted across the street and got back to the hotel, not even bothering to wait for the elevator to take them up to Roman's floor. They took the stairs, taking two at a time as they climbed upwards. Dean almost didn't wait for them to get to the room. Halfway up the second flight of stairs he shoved Roman against the wall, his mouth attacking his feverishly. Roman didn't push him away. Quite the opposite in fact. He pulled Dean closer to him, his hands sliding under the plain black t-shirt the other man wore so he could touch the heated skin. Dean was muttering something under his breath between kisses but Roman couldn't understand it. It was probably so filthy he was sure he didn't want to understand it.

"Fucking gorgeous mother fucker." Dean barely understood the words flying out of his own mouth. His mind was flying now, lost in all the sensations whirling through him. Roman's hands were all over him, his nails digging into his skin and leaving scratch marks behind. He growled as he felt blood and he bit down on Roman's lower lip. Roman let out a loud groan and Dean tugged back on it, relishing in the blood he could now taste in his mouth. "I wanna fucking destroy you." He sucked on Roman's bloody lip, his hands already working on ripping Roman's shirt off. "Wanna fuck you through this wall." He wanted it so bad he could taste it. In all their encounters he was the one who had bottomed. And though his pride didn't let him admit it he did love it. Roman was one of the few people he would ever let do him in that way. But the seemingly unattainable thing that was getting into Roman's ass was not something he would let himself be denied of forever. Roman was giving into him more and more. He could break him on this. Maybe it wouldn't be tonight but he was going to break him. "I want to make to make you scream." He licked up from Roman's jaw all the way to his ear, biting down on the sensitive lobe. "Bet I could make you scream louder than you make me."

Roman's spine stiffened while his cock hardened completely inside his jeans. Fucker was challenging him. He was being challenged and he didn't know what to do. There was an appeal to giving in. He didn't want to admit it. He had never been the bottom in any of his relationships but fuck if a part of him didn't want Dean to make good on his promise. The other part was completely appalled with himself. He couldn't give in completely. Dean would never shut up if he did. But then again, Dean would never shut up if didn't. Dean just wouldn't ever shut up. Being a mouthy little fuck was part of his charm.

Roman pushed himself off the wall and grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair. They were on the move again. Roman dragged Dean to his room, ignoring the snarling and cursing from the younger man. The moment he got the door opened he threw Dean inside, stepping in as he fell to the floor and shutting the door behind them.

"What the fuck was that?" Dean scrambled back to his feet and glared daggers at Roman. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"You want to fuck me?" Roman slipped his now ripped up shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it aside. "You want me so bad? Fucking pin me. Get me down and I'm yours."

Dean's eyes widened. He stared at Roman warily, trying to make sure he meant it. There was no sign that he didn't. Dean grinned devilishly and lunged at Roman full force. They fell to the ground with a loud thud, their bodies instantly rolling across the beige carpet as they struggled for dominance. Dean thought he had him. For one fucking moment he swore he did and then it was lost. Roman bucked his hips and used his strength to flip them over. Dean snarled as his arms were pinned down above his head. He tried to pull off the move Roman just did. He bucked his hips wildly but all he managed to do was rub their jean covered groins together. Roman was too heavy for him to just buck off.

Roman smirked. "I win."

"Asshole," Dean growled. "Fucking asshole I-"

Roman cut him off with a kiss. His tongue slid into Dean's mouth, savoring the taste of the other man. Dean tried to keep struggling at first but finally gave up, accepting defeat for now in the form of kissing Roman back. Roman was quite sure Dean would make him pay in the future. He found himself thrilled at the thought. His lips traveled away from Dean's and went down to his neck. Teeth sank into the smooth flesh, drawing blood and making Dean moan loudly. He shouldn't be doing that. He knew better. He fucking knew they were going to get in trouble once the bruise was seen but fuck if he could help it. Dean was just so biteable. He just had to do it. Again and again and again he bit down, the moans and whimpers coming out of Dean's mouth turning him beyond belief. He took his mouth away so he could get Dean's shirt off of him. He tossed it across the room and started kissing and biting his way down Dean's heated body.

"Fuuuuck." Dean squirmed under Roman's touch. Bastard always knew just had to get him going. He propped himself up on his elbows so he could continue watching Roman's descent. Maybe he wasn't going to get to top tonight but he was about to get those luscious lips around his cock. It was a consolation prize he could more than happily accept. He lifted his hips as Roman worked on taking off his jeans, smirking when it was revealed that he hadn't worn any underwear. "What?" He poked his tongue between his teeth at the possessive glare he got from the Samoan. "I was planning on getting laid. Seemed more practical to me."

Roman didn't know why he expected anything else out of him. "Fucking little shit." He wrapped his hand around the base of Dean's cock and gave it a couple of gentle strokes. "That's a fucking Seth move." His lips turned up into a smirk as Dean moaned. "That's a fucking Seth move. Fucking slut." The last two words made his own cheeks flush. He had no idea what the fuck had possessed him to say that but fuck it.

Dean smirked back at him. "Only unlike Seth, I was going to fuck someone through that wall of that club." His smirk got bigger as Roman's left his face. "Yeah. I had wanted it to be you. Fucking wanted to rip you apart in front of everyone."

Roman licked his lips, the thought doing things to him he did not want it to.

"Maybe it would have been Paige." Dean was just going to keep talking since Roman wasn't saying anything back. "Or Dolph. If anyone could challenge Seth in the slut department is our very own Captain Peroxide."

Roman didn't want to hear it. It was time to shut Dean up. He stroked Dean's cock a little harder, his mouth going around the head and sucking on it lightly. Dean groaned and tried to thrust upwards. Roman quickly pushed his hips back down. Maybe if Dean hadn't started running his mouth he would have let the face fucking happen but not now. Now Dean was going to take it his speed and like it.

Dean watched Roman take more and more of his dick into his mouth, moaning as Roman's tongue traced over the vein that ran along the underside of it. "Fucking god damn it." Roman was better at sucking dick than he had any right to be. Dean wanted to thrust into his mouth. Make him choke on his cock and then pull out so he could cum all over his face. But Roman's stupid hands held his hips down in place. Fucker just had to be stronger than him. But he was a creature of adaptation. He could work with it. "You're the real slut around here." He knew this wasn't usually Roman's thing but given that he started it, he was just going to have to take it as well. "You couldn't sleep one night without having my cock in your mouth." He nodded along to his own words, delighted that Roman wasn't taking his mouth off him to argue. "Or getting to fuck me. Nobody's ass is like mine is it? Huh?" He threaded his fingers through Roman's hair and twisted. "Tell me."

Roman wanted to tell him to just go to hell. He was such a fucking smug bastard but fuck his words were somehow completely turning him on. He refused to say the words Dean wanted him to say though. He had to be defiant about something. His mouth did suck Dean harder, which may have been even more telling than the words. He hollowed his cheeks and relaxed his throat, taking the whole length in. Dean moaned wildly, his fingers nearly yanking the long locks of black hair he had in his grip right now. Roman's eyes involuntarily watered with pain. He dug his nails into Dean's hips, leaving little marks all over the pale flesh. Dean's breathing quickened with every bob of his head and with great difficulty Roman managed to wrestle his head out of Dean's grip so he could pull his mouth away. Dean snarled at the loss but Roman just shook his head. "Get on the bed."

"What? You can't take me on the floor?" The loss of Roman's mouth had angered him. Made him almost feral even. "Come on Reigns. Fucking just do it right here." One hand grabbed Roman by the chin while the other went into his hair. "Rip me up. Tear me apart. Make me fucking bleed."

Roman tried to shake his head though Dean's grip on him didn't allow him to move much. "I'm not hurting you."

"Why not?" Dean wasn't even thinking about what he was saying or why. He just needed Roman to do it. "I'm not a little bitch like you. I can take it."

Roman's eyes narrowed. "Just get on the fucking bed."

"And I said fuck me on the floor." Dean let go of Roman's head so he could unbutton his pants. "Why can't we do it my way for once?"

"For once?" Roman gasped as Dean's hand reached inside his boxers and wrapped around the base of his cock. "We always do it your way."

"We do not."

"Do too."

"Bullshit." Dean stroked Roman a little faster. "I'd be fucking you already if things went my way." He leaned in towards Roman's ear and nipped at it. "If I can't destroy you then destroy me." He started peppering kisses all along Roman's jaw and cheek. "I know you want to. Just do it. Just give in."

Roman pictured it all in his mind. Taking Dean in every which way, all over the room. And he wanted to. He did. But other images started to creep into his mind. Images where the roles were reversed and Dean was the one taking him. Fuck. He tried to get a hold of himself. To stop that track before it went too far but he was already too late. Dean's lips on his neck and his hand working his shaft wasn't helping anything. He was pulling him in further, spinning the web he couldn't get out of. Or maybe he just didn't want out of it. Fuck if he knew anymore.

"What is it Rome?" The fact that he wasn't getting fucked into oblivion already would have made Dean angry if it weren't for the look in Roman's eyes. So full of lust but uncertain at the same time. "You can have me any way you want." He stopped moving his hand and just squeezed Roman's cock, smirking as the other man growled. "I'll get on the bed if it'll make you happy." He pressed their foreheads together, his tongue darting out to just barely touch Roman's lips. "You still want to be on top right? That's what you always want." His tongue darted out again, this time lingering on Roman's top lip. "You wouldn't be thinking about wanting to switch it up now would you?" He heard the catch in Roman's throat and he knew right then he had him. He fucking had him and he was completely giddy over it. "I won't tell if you won't." He nodded along to his own words. "It can be just this once. Just one little time won't hurt." He kissed Roman fully, his tone going softer than usual. "I'll make you feel good. I'll make you feel so fucking good if you let me."

Roman couldn't even breathe properly. His mind was racing, his head nodding along to what Dean was saying. Fuck it. He was going to blame curiosity and say it got the better of him. Or better yet just blame Dean because somehow the bastard could get things out of him that nobody else could. Fucker knew how to work people and break them down and Roman had been no different. He had sworn he would be but that vow was shot to dust.

They were kissing again, Dean taking all the control Roman had just surrendered. The unexpected victory was better than any high Dean had ever felt in his life. To have such a strong-willed man break down and give himself up, even just once, was just intoxicating. It was also something he'd have to be careful about. As many filthy things he said through the whole night, whether it be what he wanted to do to Roman or have Roman do to him, going as wild as he often fantasized about was more than likely going to freak the Samoan out. At least some restraint would definitely be needed but that was fine with him. He could work with it.

Dean was the one to break the kiss so he could pull Roman up to his feet. "Get on the bed."

There was a swirl of pride that had to be swallowed for Roman to obey. There was going to be even more pride to push back before this was all said and done but fuck he just couldn't help himself. He tried to make himself comfortable against the cool sheets, eyes never leaving Dean for a second. He watched as Dean went to his bag and retrieved the lube and one of the condoms he always kept on hand. "Jesus Ro is that the same pack as from last week?"

"Just because you go through a box of them in like two days doesn't mean I have to."

Dean just smirked. "We need to get you laid more." He climbed up on the bed, the end of the mattress dipping from his added weight. He positioned himself between Roman's legs, shaking his head as he actually saw Roman stiffen. "Relax. This is never going to work if you don't fucking relax."

Roman took a deep breath and tried to do just that. He knew Dean was right but fuck it was hard. It wasn't until Dean leaned forward and kissed him that he actually felt himself do it. He let out a low moan and pushed his tongue into Dean's mouth, his eyes closing as he savored Dean's taste. Dean was muttering things under his breath between kisses. He was always fucking muttering something though Roman didn't realize that this time it was completely deliberate. It masked the sound of Dean popping the top off the bottle of lube and the kisses kept him from realizing it was being drizzled all over Dean's fingers. By the time he did realize what was happening the slick fingers were circling his entrance, teasing him gently. He tried to stay relaxed but as the first finger eased into him he felt himself tighten around it anyway and he groaned.

"God damn Ro." Dean moved his finger slowly inside Roman's tight heat. He felt the virgin walls clutching around him and he could only imagine what they would feel like around his dick. "Fucking feel perfect already." He nibbled his way across Roman's neck, sucking and kissing every little sensitive spot he had. Roman tilted his head back, arching his throat up for easier access. He looked so glorious that Dean wanted to just take him right then. To just use him and abuse him and leave him a shaking mess but he stopped himself. Something made him stop. It was one thing to do that to Seth who liked being treated that way or doing it to Dolph who he didn't really care about at all. Roman was giving him something nobody else had ever given him. Something that could never be given again. Unexpected emotion filled his chest but he shook it off. He wasn't even going there. He didn't fucking go there with anyone and he didn't need to start now.

Roman bit down on his lower lip as a second and then a third finger slipped inside him. He tensed up each time, his body not used to the intrusion. Dean's mouth kept working his neck while his fingers moved inside of him. A sudden jolt of pleasure ran through him. Dean had found his sweet spot and even over his own moans he heard the smug fucker chuckling. He wanted to open his eyes and glare at him but instead kept them closed. Dean's fingers worked him with expertise, making him slowly forget any of the discomfort or what was going to be coming next.

Dean licked his lips. It was more than tempting to see if he could make Roman cum from just this. He was sure he could but he was far too turned on to take the time to do it. He filed the idea into the back of his head for another day and slipped his fingers out of Roman. Roman's eyes snapped open and Dean just grinned at him. "Patience love." He ripped the condom open and slipped it over his cock. He was so hard it actually hurt to the touch. If he wasn't careful he would have a horribly quick orgasm before he could give Roman his proper fuck. He teased Roman's entrance with the head of his cock before just pushing in slowly. The hiss of pain from Roman turned into a moan and Dean bit down on his lower lip. The noises from that beautiful mouth were going straight to his cock, which was being squeezed by Roman's incredibly tight walls. Being inside him felt better than he had just imagined and he considered his imagination to be pretty damn good. "Fucking shit Roman." His hand weaved into the long black hair that covered the pillow and pulled. "Look at you." He smirked at the look Roman gave him. Desire and pain were riding hand in hand and Dean knew in that moment his words about this being a one time thing were not ones he wanted to go with. He had to have this again. Once was not going to be enough. He wasn't sure if a million times would even be enough.

Roman swallowed hard. He felt so full, so stretched beyond his limit. What surprised him was Dean waiting and giving him time to adjust. For all his talk Roman had expected to just get fucked into the mattress. That was Dean wanted. He could tell yet restraint was being shown. It probably wouldn't last long so he was being grateful with what time he was getting. He tried spreading his legs further to see if that was more comfortable. All he really managed to do was make Dean chuckle darkly. "Shut up," he mumbled. He didn't need to hear whatever nasty comment Dean had brewing in his brain. "Just shut-" the rest of the words were lost as Dean pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He barely held back a scream, instead managing to turn it into a choked moan. His hands went to Dean's back and his nails raked down across the smooth flesh.

Skin broke and Dean felt the blood following it. He rewarded Roman with a harsh kiss. The restraint he had planned to show was rapidly melting away. He tried to keep his thrusts slow, distracting himself with the look on Roman's face every time he hit his prostate. Grey eyes would flutter and he would gasp. Nails raked across Dean's back again and he growled. Roman looked so fucking perfect in that moment. Face flushed, eyes half closed, mouth wide open. Restraint slipped from him and he started pumping his hips faster and harder, moaning at the delicious friction that surrounded his cock.

Roman bit down on Dean's shoulder. Every thrust jolted his body, pain mixing with pleasure until they were just one in the same. Bolts of electricity coursed through him with every jab of his prostate. His head was spinning. Dean's mouth was spilling all kinds of words at him. Telling him he was a glorious bastard and he wouldn't want any other cock but his; it was all the usual filthy shit that flew out of Dean's mouth that would have gotten him punched in the mouth if he wasn't so damn sexy or fucking him so good. He slipped his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around his cock.

"Oh fuck yeah." Dean's eyes were more than happy to see Roman's hand moving up and down his own length. "Fucking touch yourself for me I-" he yelped in surprise as Roman's teeth found his lower lip and bit down. Blood filled both their mouths and he groaned, the pain making him nearly come undone right then and there.

"You talk too much," Roman growled. He grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair and tugged. "Don't you ever shut the fuck up?"

"You know the fucking answer to that one." Dean put a hand over Roman's throat but didn't squeeze too hard. His free hand moved Roman's leg over his shoulder and his thrusts became deeper and harder than before. Something completely indistinguishable came flying out of Roman's mouth and he threw his head back on the pillow. His release covered his fist and Dean's chest, his walls tightening around Dean's shaft. He looked so fucking gorgeous Dean wanted to keep going. He wanted to just keep going but the vice around his cock was now entirely too much. He came as well, his hips pumping until he was completely spent.

Roman opened his eyes as he felt Dean collapse down on top of him. He didn't know how long they laid like that. Dean's face went into his neck, his tongue lazily licking circles on the sweaty, bronze skin. Roman rested his face against Dean's hair and locked his arms around him tightly. He wanted to say something. He wanted to say a million things really but all the words failed him. He could only just lay there, his head still spinning from everything that had happened.

"God damn Ro." That was all Dean could come up with once he caught his breath. He slipped out of Roman's grasp and rolled off the bed. There was a flash of disappointment in Roman's eyes but he masked it quickly and Dean decided to pretend he hadn't seen it. He walked to the bathroom, not even bothering to turn on the light as he went in. He took off the condom and threw it away before cleaning himself off. He grabbed a warm wet rag for Roman and came back out to find the other man wincing as he tried to sit up.

Out of the corner of his eye Roman saw the smirk on Dean's face. "Don't start," he grunted.

Dean continued to smirk. "They're gonna see you limp." He climbed back on to the bed and handed Roman the rag. "They're gonna know I finally did it."

"Shut up."

"What are you going to tell them if they ask?"

"I don't have to tell them shit." Roman cleaned himself off and tossed the rag away. He really didn't give a shit what anyone saw or what they would say. His mind was occupied with a more important matters. "Stay here tonight."

Dean tried to shake his head. "I should go." He tried to move but Roman grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down.

"Just stay. Just for tonight." Roman tried really hard to make it sound like an order rather than a plea. He knew Dean rarely actually stayed a whole night in anybody's room but he wanted an exception to be made tonight. If Dean left he couldn't trust himself not to chase him back down under the guise of wanting to go another round

Dean's first instinct was to still say no. There was stuff he just didn't do and the whole lingering on thing was a big one. But there was something about the way Roman was looking at him that stopped him from refusing. Fucking Roman was looking at him in a way that made him feel fucking tingly and his brain was telling him to just get away. He needed to get away but he couldn't bring himself to cut Roman down tonight. He just couldn't. "Fine." He sighed and made himself comfortable on the bed. "Just tonight."

Roman grinned as Dean's head found its way on to his chest. "Just tonight," he agreed. The agreement was a lie but Dean didn't have to know that. The important thing was that he was staying and for now, Roman could be at peace.


End file.
